1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical devices incorporating an optical variable attenuator or the like, which are used in optical communications.
2. Related Background of the Invention
The optical devices incorporating the optical variable attenuator include those in which the optical variable attenuator is connected through an optical fiber to an optical monitor component, and those in which the optical variable attenuator is integrated with the optical monitor component, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,616.